1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for selectively exercising the back portion and/or the feet portions of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has developed an exerciser for conducting pulling and stepping exercises and has been filed and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,836 to Chen. However, the back portion may not be rotated relative to the supporting base for conducting the back portion exercises. In addition, the foot pedal may not be moved to exercise the feet portions of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser which may be used for selectively exercising the back portion and/or the feet portions of the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an exerciser comprising a base including a seat for supporting a user, a back frame rotatably secured on the base with a pivot axle for supporting a back of the user and for allowing the user to force and to rotate the back frame relative to the base about the pivot axle, a foot support slidable relative to the base and movable away from and toward the base, and means for selectively coupling the back frame to the foot support. The user may use his back portion to force and to rotate the back frame about the pivot axle in order to exercise his back portion of the waist portion. The foot support may be selectively coupled to the back frame for allowing the user to exercise his foot portions. The back frame may be secured to the base and may thus be prevented from being rotated relative to the base, for allowing the user to exercise his foot portions only. The user may sit on the base with a seat or may kneel down on the seat to exercise his foot portions.
A rod is further provided for supporting the foot support. A wheel device may further be attached to the rod for facilitating a movement of the rod. A follower may further be provided for supporting the rod. A device may be used for adjustably securing the rod to the follower.
The adjustably securing means includes a sleeve secured on the follower, the rod is slidably received in the sleeve, and means for selectively securing the rod to the sleeve and for allowing the rod to be adjusted relative to the follower.
A spring biasing device may further be used for biasing the foot support to move the foot support toward the base. The selectively coupling means includes a bracket secured to the back frame for supporting the pivot axle, a lever including a first end pivotally secured to the base with the pivot axle and a second end coupled to the foot support, and means for selectively securing the lever to the bracket.
The selectively securing means includes a fastener engaged through the lever and the bracket to secure the back frame and the lever together. The fastener may also be engaged through the base and the bracket to secure the back frame and the base together.
The back frame includes a bottom portion having a pair of arms provided thereon for supporting the bracket. A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the foot support to move the foot support toward the base.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.